1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to end effector tools, and more particularly, relates to an exchangeable end effector tool suitable for use on the distal end of a robotic end effector.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Automated production lines in use today incorporate automatic machinery and automatic control arms to perform numerous functions, such as, inserting components, drilling holes, inserting screws, inserting washers, etc. However, generally these machines all perform a singular function and where multiple functions are performed they utilize a rotary head (carousel) whereby a drilling machine drills a plurality of holes of different sizes by rotation of the carousel or turret. In some of the later designs these automatic assembly machines (robots) perform more than one function and utilize an intemediary or slave robot, which moves to a storage bin, selects a tool and then moves to insert the tool in the automatic machine that performs the selected function. Applicant is not aware of any automatic machine that is capable of changing its own tool and performing more than one function.
Automatic production lines utilizing the concept of a robot having an arm capable of changing tools affixed to the distal end of a robotic arm, generally referred to as an end effector, is disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 577,570, filed on Feb. 6, 1984 by Mathew L. Monforte.
An end effector affixed on the robotic arm used in the automatic production line is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,198, filed on Feb. 16, 1984 by Mathew L. Monforte.
The automatic production line utilizing robots disclosed in these two patents overcome the shortcomings generally known to the state of the art and an exchangeable end effector tool utilized on a robotic end effector disposed on the distal end of the robotic arm is disclosed in detail herein.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exchangeable end effector tool that is adapted to be received on the extending fingers of an end effector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an end effector tool which may be readily captured and released by an end effector disposed on the distal end of a robotic arm.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an end effector tool which when captured by an end effector maintains the dimensional and/or mechanical integrity of the system.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an end effector tool that may readily be modified to perform alternative functions.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an endeffector tool that may be captured by a robotic end effector when the end effector is moving in an outwardly direction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an exchangeable end effector tool that may be captured by a robotic end effector when the fingers thereof are moving in an inwardly direction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an end effector tool that is capable of utilizing the features of a sensing device incorporated in the fingers of the end effector.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an exchangeable end effector tool capable of providing automatic sensing to indicate when the tool comes into contact with an object.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an end effector tool that can be captured or released from the fingers of an end effector responsive to a computer command signal.